zeus_agefandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Battleground
Ancient Battleground opens up at level 55. Great Eagle 'goes into egg form, then you need to do a number of (physical) hits to it quickly - the damage doesn't matter. The recommended gods (notably Apollo) and Longi do this with their ults (Epi and Cybercop are helpful too). Cyclops insta-kill gamble: Get the bird down to 1/2 a bar then ult. *D1-D2: Longi+Apollo is enough. *D3-D4: Longi/Apollo/Freya/Epi/Fenrir (Or a VIP god) D5 this team is still doable but unreliable. *I used the Cyclops trick from D3 to D5 when I finally got Fenrir. Using Cyclops is also doable, but tedious. *D6: You will need a VIP god in the mix. '''Skeleton Knight '''is harmed by magic-damage only and regens to full HP regularly. Unleash your attack right after a regen. Burst damage ults… Hera/Drac A+, Satan/Ares/Aqua also A+? Hades, Eris, Athena, Lucifer? Zeus is ok? Sphinx? *D3+: an Aqua can make a big difference. *D5: Hera/Drac/Zeus/Aqua/Levi works for me. There are many ways to do this level. *D6: There are a few ways to do this. Having trouble? Try no tank+Freya. '''Cerberus '''notes: Cerb has a time limit- the clock keeps ticking when you use ults, so you can’t use very many. The MVPs for Cerb are Freya and Hydra. Use the Hydra ult once, and Freya’s healing ult as needed. If time ends and he has a lot of HP left, you used too much time with ults. If time ends and he has a sliver of HP left, you didn’t do enough damage (100k @ D1). Freya, Hydra, Phoenix, Chimera and tanks are useful. Lastly, sometimes he just takes longer to die. There is a random swing of at least 15 seconds.(!) No Hydra? Aqua/Sphinx... Also - use the numberpad (12345) to quickly do ults together. *D1-D3: Hydra/Freya/tanks can kill him. *D4-D6: Hydra/Chim/Phoenix/tank/tank(Levi or Anu)=easy kill. I don't use even need Hydra's ult. '''Orc ': Everyone but the recommended & Phoenix gets stunned. Passives still work. No Hydra? Sphinx. *D1-D2: Hydra can solo *D3: a weak Chim was added. Phoenix is a rockstar for running out the clock. *D4: this is the hardest one, imo. If you don't have Sphinx, you'll need more than a 5-star P+2 skilled up Hydra. I heard "Anubis is nice for his team lifedrain". *D5-D6: 5-star P+4 Hydra + 4-star P+4 Chim = easy kill. 'Centaur '''is hurt by Damage over Time (DoT). Use a Hydra again. Phoenix may help. No Hydra? Chim. *D1-D2: Hydra can solo *D3: a weak Chim (Isis also works) was added. Phoenix is a rockstar for running out the clock. *D5: 5-star P+4 Hydra + 4-star P+4 Chim = easy kill. See a pattern here? Centaur/Orc/Cerb can all be killed the same way by Hydra/Chim/Phoenix through D5. *D6: P+4 Hydra + P+4 Chim ''wasn't enough. You can upgrade to full orange or you can add Isis. I added a L50 Isis, and she did great - only the front tank gets attacked, so she was safe. A L50 Isis did more DoT damage than a L90 Orange Ares. 'Activity: Road to the Stars D5 '(Since we're talking about tough levels...) RttS D5 is the hardest in the game (@L80, imo), and ridiculous for me since I didn't have Satan. The key is to have enough HP to survive the first fireball (with all your guys), then kill the bird before it shoots a second. AoE (Area of Effect) magic is the call of the day here, + Aqua of course. *Zeus/Freya/Aqua/Satan/?Hera works. Michael/satan/drac/zeus/aqua, Aqua/freya/drac/satan/anubis, Levi/Freya/Aqua/Satan/Hera are D6 RttS winning teams. *Both Levi and Anubis are useful. *You only lose 1 stamina in a failed attempt. Win once and you can raid the rest. GL. '''PvE Tyr (Levels 6-7 and 10-1) Tyr can be a challenge when you first meet him in those two levels (the other Tyr levels aren't noteworthy). A few thoughts: The key is to stun tyr when he starts doing his stuff. His spin can be stopped with a physical stun, like Tiger, and his ult can be stopped by Zeus. What seems impossible one level can seem simple a couple levels later. (After Tyr on Chapter 6 - Isis SS, on Chapter 10 - Athena/Sobek/Minotaur/Cupid SS.) PvE Assassin Bosses (Nephthys, Nyx: 13-6) Bring Phoenix. Pop all your damage ults as soon as the third round begins, with Phoenix last. As trash dies the rest of your team should move forward but Phoenix stays rooted in place at the back. The boss will target Phoenix, who can soak all the damage while your team burns the boss down. 'In General ': Hydra (&Chimera, eventually) are Ancient Battleground MVPs. I recommend getting a Hydra around L55 if you aren't lucky enough to get one for free. Use the "invisible" trick to quickly gain guildbucks - one person bragged of gaining 2200 guildbucks every day, clearly impossible without the trick. @Difficulty 3 and up, Phoenix helps out a lot. Since Phoenix needs to be hit 15 times in order to die, something the slow bosses have a hard time doing, he does not need to be starred up much (or have any skill except Nirvana) to be effective.